If Only Tears Could Bring You Back
by Emalyn Honeyticket
Summary: A songfic to "If only tears could bring you back" by Midnight Sons. Very sad, you can tell by the title. Don't want to give anything away though!! I'd appreciate reviews!


Author's Note: This is my first songfic, and it's kind of short. It's to "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back" by Midnight Sons. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione held the letter in her hands which were quaking with fear, trying to read the bloodstained letters as the furrowed piece of parchment vibrated in her hands. The silver words on the page were sharp and she could tell that the one who had written it had been shaking as well. Reading the very first lines hesitantly, tears filled her eyes until they couldn't stay in anymore and uncontrollably rolled down her crimson cheeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How will I start   
  
Tomorrow without you here   
  
Who's heart will guide me   
  
When all the answers disappear  
  
  
Is it too late   
  
Are you too far gone to stay   
  
Best friends forever   
  
Should never have to go away   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry I had to do this. For my entire life, nobody understood me; nobody but you. My father was least of all people. He only cared about his work, and never helped me, even when I needed help the most. My mother was kind to most, but too afraid of my father to even talk to me. She'd never stand up for me because she didn't care enough to try. I grew up thinking that it was normal to have parents who didn't love you. When I first came to Hogwarts just seven years ago, I realized that I was wrong and alone in my state. They never even resembled parents to me, not like the parents who gave their lives to Voldemort to keep their son alive. It ate away at me for seven long years. I began to realize that most of my friends feared me the way I fear my father. I'd rather die and burn in hell than put my future children in the same situation, so this seemed like the only option. I hope you can understand for me. I hope you can be braver than I was.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What will I do   
  
You know I'm only half without you   
  
How will I make it through   
If only tears could bring you back to me   
  
If only love could find a way   
  
What I would do, what I would give   
  
If you returned to me someday   
  
Somehow, someway   
  
If my tears could bring you back to me   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione felt weak in the knees and as if she couldn't breathe any longer. The world went blurry around her and she felt a sharp pain in the pit of her stomach. She'd known about this torture that he'd gone through for most of their time at Hogwarts, but never expected he'd take it this far. He was the only person she'd ever loved, and the only person who returned that love. She thought deeply about what he had said, and wanted to be brave. She wanted to hold on for him, when he couldn't hold on any longer. Suddenly, it set in and she let out a miserable wail, letting waterfalls of tears stain the paper.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'd cry you an ocean   
  
If you'd sail on home again   
  
Wings of emotion   
  
Will carry you, I know they can   
Just light will guide you   
  
And your heart will chart the course   
  
Soon you'll be drifting   
  
Into the arms of your true north   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She noticed through the wall of tears streaming over her chocolate brown eyes that he had written a little bit more, and she pulled all of her strength together to read them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the happiest day in my life when we realized that we loved each other, but I began to think that as my life worsened, I was bringing yours down as well. The first time I showed you the gaping scars across my back from my father's whip, the look on your face made me want to die and rid you of this pain. I didn't want you to hurt for me any longer, so I'm leaving you and I want you to leave me behind as well. I love you more than anything; you were my only sunlight in my life. If it weren't for you, I would have done this sooner and never gotten to experience true love. I thank you for that, and there is nothing I can ever do to repay you. Just know that you'll have my soul and my undying love forever, even when I no longer exist. Don't forget me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Look in my eyes   
  
And you will see a million tears have gone by   
  
And still they're not dry   
If only tears could bring you back to me   
  
If only love could find a way   
  
What I would do, what I would give   
  
If you returned to me someday   
  
Somehow, someway   
  
If my tears could bring you back to me   
I hold you close   
  
And shout the words I only whispered before   
  
For one more chance, for one last dance   
  
There's nothing that I would not give and more   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She took one last glance at the angled signature that was scribbled at the bottom in dried blood. Letting out another cry of misery, she let the name stray over her mind, but not for the last time.  
  
~DRACO MALFOY~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If only tears could bring you back to me   
  
If only love could find a way   
  
What I would do, what I would give   
  
If you returned to me someday   
  
Somehow, someway   
  
If my tears could bring you back to me  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Did you like it??? Please review, this is my first songfic and I want to know what to do in the future to make them better. Thanks!!! Oh yeah, tell me if you cried, I'm going for the depression effect. 


End file.
